


【HPSS】我的酒心巧克力

by Becauselove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29504061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becauselove/pseuds/Becauselove
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 8





	【HPSS】我的酒心巧克力

※五年级哈利x五年级教授

※人物ooc，文笔渣

※哈利和教授是学卝生设定

情人节，礼物。

这些词在近日频繁出现在西弗勒斯的生活中。无论他走到那儿都可以听见这些词，这不，刚刚走过的男孩正和他的死党讨论着要送什么礼物给他的女朋友。往年的西弗勒斯可没有要送礼物给别人的烦恼，但是今年不一样。去年八月份的时候，他宿敌的弟卝弟和他在一起了。

哈利·波特。这个名字在西弗勒斯的舌卝尖上滚了一圈，又回到了它本该待着的地方。

西弗勒斯对于他的新晋恋人的印象可谓是好，不帮他哥卝哥欺负他，反而常常跳出来站在他这边，和他哥卝哥讲道理，往往气得詹姆斯七窍升卝天，像怨妇一样丢下一句，“鼻涕精有什么好的！怎么连你都帮着他？你是要看你哥卝哥笑话还是要看你的嫂卝子和恶心的鼻涕精在一起？”而哈利每每都会在一声叹气后，温柔地为他的哥卝哥的行为和言语道歉。

他们初次见面的时候，哈利和以后的他一样站出来帮着西弗勒斯说话，西弗勒斯拒绝接受他的好意，在哈利帮了他之后，肆意地向他的恩卝人投去锐利的刀子，丝毫不打算顾虑一样对方是否会因为他的话而受伤。小蛇以为自此之后狮子不会在来多管闲事了，可是从日后他从和劫道组一言不合便掏魔杖转成双手抱胸，冷眼旁观波特家的内战这件事上就可以看出狮子并没有放弃反而还会变本加厉约他一起去图书馆。

迟钝如西弗勒斯，哈利对他好了那么多年，他竟觉得哈利只是想和他交朋友而已。在好心人卢修斯的从旁敲击下，西弗勒斯才知道那个常常帮助自己的男孩对自己的感情不是他对莉莉的感情而是詹姆斯对莉莉的感情。被这个消息震卝惊到了的西弗勒斯有史以来第一次在霍格沃兹柔卝软的床卝上失眠了。基于卢修斯为自家学弟提前打好了预防针，哈利向西弗勒斯表白的时候，表情平淡如水，没有一丝波动地答应了他。

众所周知，你不可能指望狮子能守住一个秘密多久。第二天，他们在一起的消息疯传了整个霍格沃兹，走到哪都要被人看着的西弗勒斯开始后悔答应了哈利，可这个想法在见到詹姆斯后便完全消失了。

有什么比看见自己死对头想弄死自己却又碍于弟卝弟的威胁而只能作罢的样子爽呢？答卝案是没有。因为这件事导致哈利频频认为西弗勒斯和他在一起只是为了气死自己哥卝哥而已，可是自己那么辛苦才追到的人，除非是西弗勒斯厌恶了他不然他绝对不会放手，西弗勒斯想欺负自己哥卝哥，由着吧，反正他打得过。

那么温柔，那么好的人，难以想象他是平日里让西弗勒斯最烦恼的人，最近只不过是烦上加烦而已。

西弗勒斯自认是一个很无趣的人，他考虑过送哈利一瓶的福灵剂，比起多才多艺的恋人，他唯一拿得出手的就是魔药了，但他不得不对那些如同天价的材料低头。因此他决定用美卝容药水来与卢修斯做交易，他知道那只巴不得每天在众人面前展现出自己完美一面的孔雀一定会乖乖地告诉他，而他只需要稍微忍受一下这只孔雀聒噪的叫卝声。

以及我不介意那瓶美卝容药剂的味道可以再古怪些，或许让马尔福家族大公子那脆弱不堪的玻璃心更加粉碎一些是一个不错的选择。嘴角勾勒出了一抹笑容，身后的袍子被风翻出层层波浪。

情人节当日。

西弗勒斯看着手中包装精美的盒子，心想自己一定是疯了，去买一些巧克力回来不好吗？他为什么在前些天将这该死的酒心巧克力做了出来！将盒子缩小收入口袋里，西弗勒斯拿起了桌子上的课本走出了寝室。

这一节是黑魔法防御课，是今天唯一一堂格兰芬多和斯莱特林一起上的课。

一踏进课室，西弗勒斯就后悔了。他面无表情地看了一眼哈利桌子上堆积如山的巧克力，特意选了一个离哈利很远，很隐蔽的位置坐下佯装成了课前温习的样子，手却诚实伸进了口袋中握住了那小小的方块。

那么多巧克力，缺我一个不少，多我一个也不多。哈利·波特你别想和我要蛀牙魔药！西弗勒斯愤愤地想着，翻页的力道重了几分，听得不知道什么时候从原本的位置偷渡过来的哈利都怀疑这本书不知道什么时候得罪了这条年级尚幼的小蛇。

“西弗，书本没有得罪你，你那么用卝力它可是会疼的。谁惹你生气了？詹姆斯？”突如其来的声音，吓到了西弗勒斯，准备翻页的手一抖，原本还完好无损的书页立刻出现了一道裂痕。西弗勒斯盯着那条弯弯曲曲的伤痕几秒，掏出了魔杖给了它一个恢复如初。

“和你没有关系。如果波特先生，那么闲的话麻烦魔药课本多看几遍，我可不想一次又一次地拯救脑袋里塞着浆糊的人了。”虽然不明所以，但是哈利能确定，让西弗勒斯生气的人不是他的哥卝哥，而是坐在全身都散发着冷气，写了个生人勿卝进的小蛇旁边的他。

“西弗，我错了。虽然不知道我又做错了什么，但是我就是错了，你不要生气了好不好？你看这个巧克力多甜呀！”哈利趁着那人开口之际塞了个巧克力进去，看着眉头都皱在一起的人，他开始慌了。

口卝中的巧克力没有苦中带甘，是西弗勒斯能接受的甜度，有那么一刻西弗勒斯觉得心情都好了起来，可是一想到哈利卝用着别人送的东西来讨好他，心中的憋屈，不满瞬间反超了愉悦。西弗勒斯仿佛感受到了有一块带着尖刺的东西压在上头，压得他很疼，压得他喘不过气。一种酸涩从心底涌上来鼻头，让他想哭。

“波特！别拿那些人送给你的东西放在我的嘴里！世界上那么多人，你去找别人献殷勤好不好？滚出我的视线！”

看着西弗勒斯微红的眼眶，哈利顿时难受了起来，“西弗，别哭。那不是别人的，是我做的。对不起，我错了，真的错了。我不应该收那些人的巧克力，我回头把他们都给我哥卝哥好不好？西弗，别哭了。”

“波特，你眼睛被弗洛伯毛虫的黏卝液糊了吗？我没哭。”西弗勒斯小声地说着，将视线重新放回了课本上。

“是，我是瞎了。竟然看不出来，是一个又笨又蠢又无卝能的傻卝子惹我宝贝生气。”哈利温柔将西弗勒斯的头掰回来，轻轻地落下一吻，“情人节快乐，我余生的情人节都想和你过。”

回应他的是小蛇淡在空气中的“嗯”，哈利愉悦地笑了，看着踏入课室的教授，想道：还好亲早了，不然给教授发现，西弗勒斯一定会好久不理我的。

回去后的哈利果真将课堂上收到的巧克力全部推给了莉莉和劫道组的成员，尽管他们收到的巧克力与他不差上下。

“哈利，你把巧克力全都塞给我们真的好吗？小心把鼻涕…斯内普的也掺了进来。还是说他根本就没有为你准备？”小天狼星在莉莉的眼神下明智地将那个侮辱性的称呼换下，在哈利掏出口袋中十分斯莱特林风格的盒子在他面前挥一挥的时候，他便觉得他就不该多余问一句。

“西弗勒斯的怎么可能会和掺杂在里头？这可是我今天唯一想收到的巧克力。”

回到寝室的哈利，小心翼翼地从盒子里拿出一个巧克力放进嘴里。任由苦涩在舌卝尖上化开化开，心满意足地哈利提起笔在白纸上洋洋洒洒地写下了一段话，交给了海德薇，让它给西弗勒斯捎去。

他相信现在的西弗勒斯正在品尝他送的巧克力。

而在西弗勒斯收到那封信的时候，脸腾地一下红了起来，口卝中的巧克力突然变得比第一次尝的甜多了。

Severus,

谢谢小蛇送的酒心巧克力，它和你一样令我陶醉，让我心甘情愿成为你的酒鬼。

PS:希望我的巧克力和我一样，是你喜欢的甜度。

Harry

该死的哈利·波特！你脑子里到底装了什么弯弯绕绕的东西！

情人节这一天，哈利收到了他生命中最重要五人送的巧克力，来自他家人和莉莉送的义理巧克力，还有一份来自心上人送的，不可多得的本命巧克力，

情人节这一天，西弗勒斯只收到了一份巧克力，是来自一位傻里傻气却又很温柔的狮子。

—————————————

小剧场

莉莉：如果不是哈利的恳求，我也想送西弗勒斯巧克力。

詹姆斯：感谢哈利让鼻涕精收不到莉莉的巧克力。

@猫儿 祝猫猫生日快乐！双节快乐！

祝大家情人节快乐！


End file.
